<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Storm by the Candlelight by Iamsuperconfused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600698">A Storm by the Candlelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused'>Iamsuperconfused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candles, F/F, The Purple Robe, Thunderstorms, Truth or Dare, Wax Play, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Severe thunderstorm knocks out the power in Alex's apartment building and make short work of her plan to spend the evening relaxing with her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Storm by the Candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather is loud and terrible, ten minute after the first lightning flashes through the sky, the city’s power grid fails and the power gets knocked out in half of the city. The rain hits loud and hard upon the roofs and windows, veiling the city behind a heavy, dripping curtain. Alex is watching from the windows, the cars passing by the street below her apartment building, smiling when a familiar car takes a turn toward the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>She lights the candles across the apartment, quite a lot of them. After a minute, she wonders what’s taking so long for Kelly to show up.  It quickly hits her: No power, means no elevator. It also means more prep time. Alex grins and goes to her wardrobe, right next to her bed and puts on a set of lacy underthings and the famous purple bathrobe. </p><p> </p><p>The door to the apartment opens, unlocked by Kelly’s key and she chuckles. “Oh, was that your plan all along?” she teases, seeing the candles. “Or did you resort to candles because you don’t have power here?” </p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s wearing a loose fitting sweater with various stripes on them and a pair of loose grey sweatpants, clearly hoping for a comfortable evening by her attire. She sets down her handbag on the floor, takes off her shoes and walks further into the apartment, breathless from her climb of the building. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my original plan was to sit down and watch TV with you.” Alex saunters to her, tying the robe around her and smiles at her. “Relax after a stupid long day.” she shrugs. “But then the weather got in the way of that, and that means we only have each other for tonight.” she pokes Kelly’s nose. “And that’s all I ever will need.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kelly smiles and can’t stop herself from laughing out loud. “Cheesy, but appreciated.” She steps closer to her and kisses her nose too. “What did you have in mind? Does it involve sex?” She peeks into the robe and raises an eyebrow. “I think it involves sex.” </p><p> </p><p>“It can, if you want it.” She sticks her tongue out at Kelly. “I was thinking maybe we could play a special version of truth or dare, actually.” She grins. “Until one of us can’t take anymore and jumps the other.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kelly laughs and nods. “You and I both know you will be the first to snap.” she prods Alex’s competitive side with the little jab. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but I wouldn’t bet on it. Miss. Olsen.” Alex pulls on Kelly, leading her to the couch, bringing a candle with her and laying it on the coffee table next to her. “I ask a question, you can answer it truthfully or you can get a drop of hot wax put somewhere of my choosing and vice versa.”</p><p> </p><p>“We‘ll look like a mess, but you like that idea don’t you?” Kelly teases, her voice lower and huskier. “I know what kind of porn you watch, Alex.”</p><p>“Only because you snoop on my computer without permission.” Alex clears her throat. “And you’ll notice, no wine bottle in sight. So no excuse tomorrow for saying what we do tonight.” she reaches for her girlfriend’s hand. “Are you ready to start?”  </p><p> </p><p>Kelly kisses Alex’s hand gently. “I’m ready to start, but shouldn’t the guest ask the first question?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles then turns it into a pout. “I don’t want you to be a guest anymore, I just want you to live with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Kelly smiles, her eyes shining. “I think we can arrange that.” she leans in to kiss Alex’s cheek. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first few questions asked are mundane, simple and almost banal. They’re testing the water and getting in the mood for the little game. They sit on opposite ends of the couch, a bowl of m&amp;ms between them in the middle. Several candles are now on top of the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Alex, why do you really want to do the candle wax for refusal to answer the questions?” Kelly grins and it’s clearly a warning that she’s done playing around lightly at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles at her. “Part of the reason is what you brought up earlier, I like the messy looks. I like how you look after trying to make your own bread, I like how you look after gym, after sex.” she shrugs her shoulder. “Feels like the real version of a person, that’s sexy to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Kelly grabs a handful of m&amp;ms and throws one at Alex, who catches it with her mouth. “Your turn now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Thunder and lightning rattles the windows a little, prompting a little gasp from both of them as the rain renews a little harder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever sleep with someone to get something you wanted that wasn’t sex related?” Alex asks with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly narrows her eyes at Alex and shrugs. “I’m not answering that.” there’s mischief in her eyes too, making it hard to know why she’s really doing this. </p><p> </p><p>“Look up, I’m dropping some on your neck.” Alex grabs the nearest candle, a purple one, before bringing it slowly toward Kelly. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful about my shirt.” Kelly teases and lift her chin up, exposing her neck</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not going to do that. It’s part of the charm.” Alex drops a splash of purple, molten wax onto Kelly’s neck, eliciting a gasp and a moan. “Didn’t even touch the shirt, anyway.” </p><p>Kelly watches Alex set the candle down, she watches her lover’s eyes darken with desire, and the smile growing downright dirty. Their bet was not going to be easy to win. “Is there anyone you’d want to fuck beside me, or maybe with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex grins and nods. “Yep.”  Even though there is smugness to her expression, her cheek darken at the admission.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly sighs heavily, realizing her mistake too late. “Damnit.” she snaps her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep snooping around my computer and specifically my porn history?” Alex asks, reaching across the couch to grab Kelly’s hand, letting her know quietly she’s taking it in stride. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly briefly considers letting Alex stew again, but the answer comes out on its own. “Because you’re always so shy about what you want and I’ve been trying to figure you out for a while now.” she clears her throat. “Maybe I also enjoy how you always end up… punishing me for it.”  </p><p> </p><p>Alex blushes a bit and clears her throat, grabbing another handful of sweets. “Alright, your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would you like the fuck beside me or with me?” Kelly asks, immediately, leaning forward. </p><p> </p><p>Alex blushes deeper than before. She shakes her head sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“Open that robe.” Kelly grabs one of the candles, a touch of frustration but a fierce smile joins it. She grabs a candle and, unfairly, splash a rather large amount of hot red wax down Alex’s belly, much more than Alex did on her earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Alex spends a whole minute dealing with the heat and the sensation resulting from it, leaving the purple robe open. “You keep looking at my private stuff, online, you peek at everything.” she keeps her voice low. “It’s not just my porn, why is that? You want to control it? What I look at, what I do? Tell me what to spend my money on?” </p><p> </p><p>Kelly curls in on herself, offering a cute pout. “You let me do it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you refusing to answer the question?” Alex reaches for a candle, slowly, knowing there might still be a chance for Kelly to answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Not control, but monitor and understand and maybe…” She takes a deep breath. “I noticed how it makes you feel when we play and I scold you sometimes. I’ve just been hoping to find something real and deep to play with.” She takes a deep breath. “Speaking of which, 50 bucks on pink rope?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to try Shibari for a while.” Alex smiles. “And that rope in particular came recommended, and I figured I might as well invest.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Recommended by who?” Kelly raises her eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“One question per turn, Miss. Olsen.” Alex pushes a bit of hair from her face. “If I answer your question about who I’d want to fuck beside you, would you be angry or jealous about who it concerns?”  </p><p> </p><p>Kelly gives Alex a heart-shape with her hands. “I want to know who, just to tease you about it at the worst possible times, I wouldn’t be angry or jealous. I know you love me.” She leans forward. “Have you and Maggie ever had a third in your bed?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex fans herself. “Almost. We talked about it and we even had her over, but we all chickened out. Something just didn’t feel right at the time and all of us felt it.” She looks at the rain drumming on her windows. “It was an alien girl from the bar.” She takes a few more m&amp;ms “Hottest orgasm ever? And don’t spare my ego on this one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Riding your face for my birthday was definitely the hottest I’ve reached.” Kelly answers honestly, smiling shyly. “Who would you want to fuck beside me or with me?” She repeats the question. </p><p> </p><p>To her credit, Alex wants to answer, but her throat closes up and she chokes up, shaking her head, turning red as a tomato. She tries to speak again, but only ends up producing no coherent words. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly sets the bowl of m&amp;ms aside and crawls up to Alex. “Okay, you win the bed. Take off your robe, I’m going to make you talk.”  There's desire and fury mixing in her gaze, but it seems to drive Alex further into her silence. </p><p> </p><p>Alex slowly removes the robe and lets it slide to the floor, lightning strikes nearby and the sound covers her moan and makes her skin crawl with goosebumps. She’s all too willing to let Kelly take the lead on this one. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly drags her girlfriend down a little, making lay on her back right on the couch. She takes off her own sweater and drops it behind the couch; she kicks off her sweatpants, throwing them toward the bed, hitting her mark. She’s only in a pair of black panties and nothing else now. “Each time you refuse to answer me, I’m going to dribble wax on you.” She straddles one of Alex’s legs and bends down to hang over her. “You don’t get any more questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex lets Kelly have her way, adjusting as she’s guided to, letting her straddle her leg and take ownership of the little game they’ve been playing. She pushes her straddled leg up, grinning up to her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.” Kelly says, swaying her hips a bit. “Now…” She leans forward and grabs the purple candle and dribbles hot wax right over Alex’s sex, over her panties.  </p><p> </p><p>Alex shakes, covering her face with both hand, stringing the word fuck along for about a minute without stop. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should tell me.” Kelly slowly entice, a soft tone, a slow roll of her hips, dragging her own sex against Alex’s flexing thigh. Without waiting for an answer from her girl, she dribbles more wax, this time on the other, unoccupied leg. </p><p> </p><p>Alex’s gasp is intense, and she pushes herself up in a sudden surge, causing her leg to rise against Kelly’s core. She gets vigorously pushed back onto the couch with Kelly’s free hand. “Kelly… please…” </p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” She snaps her hips a few times, intense and short, before returning to a still stance. She drips more wax, this time near her neck. “If you don’t get me my answer, Alex, I’m going to drip wax right over your nipples.” Kelly reaches for the bra and pulls it down, freeing Alex’s breasts, as if to make good on her threat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you just, please don’t stop.” Alex asks, her hands reaching for Kelly’s hips and drags her up and down on her leg. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly drips wax, as she promised, right over Alex’s exposed breast, blowing out the candle, knowing there’s a ton more right next to her. She leans in, letting Alex whisper the name amidst her moans of delight from the hot wax. The name escapes Alex in a whisper, and Kelly’s eyes open, almost indignant in her joy. “My boss!? You want us to double team my boss?! Really!?” she stops moving against Alex, too surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs a bit and shrugs. “It’s only a physical attraction.” she sighs “I’m never hearing the end of this, am I?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so giving you her swimsuit shoot pictures as a gift when I can get away with printing them!” Kelly grins and kisses Alex’s neck. “You’re never hearing the end of this unless you ask for it to end.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair.” She wraps her arms around Kelly and holds her there. “Who were you expecting?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nia was my first pick, to be honest.” Kelly chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, she feels too much like a little sister, I couldn’t see her like that.” Alex chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say we move from here to there.” Kelly points to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>